


Umbra

by TheHatterTheory



Series: Nothing Is Sacred [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, F/M, Oneshot, POV, Romance, Sex, Stand Alone, waaaaaaangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatterTheory/pseuds/TheHatterTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirits that dissolve beneath the light of day, knowing that exposure brings death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbra

**Chapter 7: Umbra**

* * *

**Umbra**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

* * *

We are reflections of ourselves. Beneath the night sky we a spirits that escape our forms of clay and sweat and whisper through the darkness. Hidden beneath the ebon blanket of midnight we are pulled inexorably closer. We shed the truths of the sun and banish the shell of honesty given by the moon. In complete darkness revelation is found, more brilliant and vivid and soft than anything that could survive in the harsh light of either the unyielding sun or the capricious moon.

A spell is murmured over lips that strayed too close to memory, becoming vague fantasy more with each passing day. A sigh of my name and yearning is woven into every syllable.

I have offered you everything, but you refuse all. My fingertips travel over your face, memorizing the lines again. Only a handful of days has passed and yet I feel that I have lost each detail, like grains of sand from my palm that are carried away by time's wind.

You accept only my touch, my breath as it courses over your skin and I drown in your kiss. I breathe in the scents of you, the sounds and sighs and feel of you, so delicate within my hands. Coarse, rough fabric chafes unpleasantly against my skin and I try to forget that you have have turned away from silks and soft linens.

Your all too human hands tangle in my hair, a hum is lost between our lips. Your hair is limp, dirty as I thread clawed fingertips through it, determined to keep you close until I have robbed you of breath and superfluous words fail you. I would not hear you stammer apologies for the filth inherent in a peasant's life, not when you so willingly refute an invitation into my home, with it's myriad scented soaps and ever ready baths.

I swallow each moan and cry, keeping them only for myself to savor. I hide them so deeply that they are forever protected from seeking eyes, a secret that is as much a cipher as my smile. I accept what little you will give, hoard it greedily for the time when you are beyond my reach. I escape my suffering even as I languish in it's cause, immersing myself in each stolen moment because I cannot bear to think of the day you will be gone, I cannot contemplate your refusal to become mine, safe from the coil of simple mortality.

But you, you have proven a thief with the lightest of fingers and the deadliest of intents. My pride has shattered and you hold the broken pieces of me, reducing me to nothing more than a guilty shadow of my former self. Your eloquent rejections leave no room for appeal and even though I am debased and ruined, I will not fight against them. Too humbled to beg, I pray with each passing moment that you will return the shattered fragments and piece them together.

I adjure with touch and implore with each kiss.

But you answer succinctly with your despair and hidden reason, wordlessly refuting my every hope. Bittersweet and compassionate, fragile and powerful, drawing me in even as you push me away.

And like fog, we both fade with the rising of the sun, the lightening of the sky dimming our shadows. Spirits that dissolve beneath the light of day, knowing that exposure brings death. And yet...

I leave that place, settle into myself, and I realize that I am now more spirit than youkai, more whisper and shadow than strength. I am fading. The truth of sun and moon become mere reflections, misdirection to hide emptiness.

And the truth of moonless nights follows you, cradled in your viciously tender hands.


End file.
